DC's Valentine's Day Anthology
by Domino5555
Summary: Every year, the Day of Love hits the world. Here is how the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice celebrate Valentine's Day!


**What's up, guys? It's good to see you. Happy Valentine's Day! As a token of appreciation for your support, I am giving you a collection of stories set on Valentine's Day with our favorite couples within DC! This is meant to be more of a feel-good fanfiction than my Justice League Watchtower Rules. What I mean is that the humor won't be edgy and raunchy, but more of a genuine love and kindness.**

 **This fanfic also takes notes from my Justice League Watchtower universe in that it has elements of multiple DC cartoons, such as the DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans, and Young Justice. This is demonstrated mostly through relationships, such as with Batman and Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Starfire, and Superboy and Miss Martian, to name a few.**

 **By the way, in the section with Superboy and Miss Martian, any dialogue that has italics is purposely done so as to represent telepathic thoughts.**

 **Dedicated to Laura Maas, a friend of mine, and my Valentine.**

 **Also, thanks to LOTSLOVER for beta testing.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. Once again, it was time for the annual sharing of sappy feelings.

Apparently, these sappy feelings were shared by even villains, as they agreed to a truce with the heroes on this particular day.

Without the intrusion of supervillains such as Gorilla Grodd, Brainiac, and Sinestro, the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice were free to pursue love.

These are some of the various tales about how the superheroes found love on February 14, 2018.

* * *

 **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) x Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)**

 _Star City, California; February 14th, 6:30 PM PT_

Since there was no crime in Star City today, billionaire philanthropist Oliver Queen (AKA Green Arrow) was on his way via motorcycle to meet up with his girlfriend, Dinah Laurel Lance (AKA Black Canary).

When it wasn't Valentine's Day, the two would spend their days fighting crime, and, if time allowed it, spend time together.

Now, as Oliver was a very proud man, he would never admit this, not even to himself, but he owed a lot of money to that asocial jackass known as Batman for convincing him to stay with the Justice League.

Had it not been for Bruce Wayne, Oliver and Dinah would most likely not have begun dating.

Regardless of how Bruce was able to convince Dinah to suggestively put on her boot in front of Oliver, he couldn't be happier at finding the girl that was his match. The two shared so many of the right traits: snark, a heart of gold, physical beauty, blue eyes, blonde hair, a dislike of Twilight. It's as if God himself meant for them to meet.

Spotting the blonde woman on the sidewalk, Ollie pulled up and parked his motorcycle on the curb. Jumping from his bike, it took Oliver every bit of self-control he had from drooling at the utterly sexy sight of his girlfriend in a red dress with white heels. Evidently, she had eschewed the grays, blacks, and blues that defined her wardrobe in favor of something that fit the current day.

Not that Oliver wasn't properly dressed for such an occasion as the tuxedo he wore complimented his brown boots very well.

"Hey there, Mister Queen. I was hoping I'd see you tonight." Dinah flirtatiously stated in her constantly sultry voice. That was another thing Oliver loved about her so much; how she always sounded ready for lovemaking.

"So what are we doing tonight, Miss Lance?" Oliver asked with a faux French accent.

"I don't know. You're more familiar with the city so I figured I'd leave the schedule to you." Dinah suggested.

"Just give me a minute to think. There are lots of things that Star City's most prominent citizen could do with a such a pretty bird as yourself." Oliver offered as he began contemplating what activities the two could do.

"By the way, I like it when you shave," Dinah complimented as she rubbed his beardless face with her palm. "You should do it more often."

"Oh? Why is that?" Oliver asked in mock exasperation.

"To paraphrase Duchess Satine, the beard hides too much of your handsome face," the blonde woman quoted as she kissed his cheek.

Oliver laughed at the fact that his girlfriend was obviously watching too much Clone Wars, probably because they didn't spend enough time together. He would have to rectify that after tonight.

"Okay, I've got it. I know this restaurant that I bought near here. I've been looking for a reason to go back to it and she's just arrived," Oliver answered.

"Why did you buy a restaurant?" Dinah asked. "You don't have to one-up Bruce, you know."

"Probably because I wanted to make it perfect for you, Miss Lance." Oliver stated. "And I'm nothing like that jerk who keeps on flip-flopping on who he wants to date."

"Actually, the girls and I solved that problem this morning." Dinah responded with a smug grin on her face.

"What? So, who's he going out with?" Oliver asked, suddenly curious over who would cure Bruce Wayne's womanizing.

"I'll give you a hint: she was one of the founding seven members of the Justice League," Dinah answered.

It hit Oliver and he realized that Bruce would now be dating Wonder Woman.

In hindsight, it should have been obvious to everyone who Bruce was going to end up with. The tension was so thick that he was surprised that the Watchtower didn't explode from the heat between Bruce and Diana.

In any event, it was time to go to the Lucky Logan for their date. Oliver hopped back on to the motorcycle while Dinah sat behind him. It was fortunate that Oliver's bike held space for two.

Within two minutes, the blonde couple were at their destination and walked into the absolutely beautiful and fancy restaurant.

Oliver looked at the time on his watch; 6:35. Plenty of time for the two of them to enjoy their night together.

"So, what's on the menu, honey?" Dinah asked.

"Everything, my dear." Oliver replied with a cheesy grin. "Mexican, Italian, Chinese, whatever you'd like."

Already amused by his adorable words, the blonde woman answered with a "Mexican".

Nodding, he continued walking to a table. He found one that was meant for two and was conveniently close to a heart-shaped fountain.

Dinah was already wondering if that was the real reason why he bought the Lucky Logan. If the two of them were aroused enough, they would fall into the fountain while making out. She would have to wait to put that theory to the test as Ollie signaled a waiter to give their order.

"Mister Queen, what would you and your girlfriend like for tonight?" The waiter asked with a far more genuine French accent than the one the proprietor attempted earlier.

"We will start off with a bowl of tortilla chips, and two sweet teas, please," Oliver answered.

Dinah raised an eyebrow at how he decided to order her drink for her without even thinking about whether or not tea was what she wanted. But then again, it was probably for the best as alcohol would make the two of them aroused really quickly and Ollie was probably waiting to save the best for last. So, she would go with it…for now anyway.

"Right away, sir," the waiter replied as he wrote the order down and walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry for not asking you, sweetheart," Oliver apologized. "If it makes you feel better, we can order some wine later."

"Oh, I'd like that, Mister Queen," Dinah smirked flirtatiously.

"You have no idea how hard you're making this right now, babe," Oliver confessed as he was slowly getting turned on by Dinah's gorgeous figure.

"Behave yourself, boy, or I'll make you see Fifty Shades Freed," Dinah threatened jokingly.

Oliver's face went white in shock. He couldn't believe Dinah would do such a thing.

"Just kidding. But seriously, control yourself, and it'll pay off later tonight," Dinah clarified.

The waiter was now back with their chips and drinks.

"Thanks, Nick," Oliver said as he read the name-tag on the waiter's white shirt.

"I appreciate that the proprietor remembered to use the name of one of his employees," Nick joked with a snark that could match Alfred Pennyworth's.

"Anyway, since I ordered the appetizers and drinks, I think that it's fair that Dinah here orders the main course," Oliver offered.

Looking back at his girlfriend who suddenly had a smirk on her face, Oliver almost began to regret his choice, but it was already too late since he had to be a good boy and behave.

"Two enchiladas, please," Dinah ordered.

Son of a gun. How did she know that he couldn't take spicy food?

"Of course, Miss," Nick said with some satisfaction at how Oliver was starting to visibly panic.

"Okay, please tell me that you didn't take mind-reading lessons from Raven," Oliver said.

"Don't be silly. The only meta ability that I have is my sonic screaming," Dinah clarified.

"See, that's another reason why I don't want you drunk. You won't be able to inhibit yourself," Oliver playfully scolded.

"Oh, really?" The blonde woman asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah," Oliver replied.

"Come here," Dinah commanded as she pulled his head in for a kiss.

Ollie's eyes were open wider than a train tunnel when his lover began to make out with him, but then he closed them as he returned the deep kiss. The other patrons were now looking at how aroused the blonde couple were becoming. Some were even taking bets on how soon it would be until they fell into the fountain because they were so consumed by their love.

Damn, if Oliver were to fall in that fountain and drown in the arms of Dinah that would be a hell of a way to go.

He was barely able to resist the urge to push her red dress strap off. They were in a public place and it would be rather awkward if they were to make love in the Lucky Logan even more so in the fountain.

Likewise, Dinah wanted nothing more at that moment then to tear his white dress shirt off as she already removed his jacket.

Nick was back with the enchiladas and was shocked at how in love the proprietor and his soulmate were. The lucky man who bet that it would be one minute before they fell in the fountain got his money as they tumbled one floor down and into the heart shaped fountain.

They emerged a few seconds later, coughing after making out for a minute and falling into water.

"Sorry, Ollie," Dinah apologized. "Now we're all wet."

"Don't apologize, pretty bird," Oliver responded. "Frankly, it was the best day of my life."

They got out of the fountain and the tall man signaled Nick who had by then gotten down to floor one. "Nick, there's a waterproof wallet in my jacket upstairs. You can collect five bucks as your tip from it for your great service tonight," Oliver complimented.

"Very well. What of your meal?" Nick asked.

"Put it in a box to go," Oliver answered. "I guess we are eating at home."

"Yes, sir," Nick responded as he went upstairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dinah," The blonde man said as he gave her a much gentler kiss.

"Ditto, crazy man," Dinah giggled.

* * *

 **Superman (Kal-El of Krypton/Clark Kent) x Lois Lane**

 _Metropolis, New Jersey; February 13th 7:00 PM ET_

A pair of reporters was walking down the hallway of the offices of the Daily Planet to meet up with the editor. Lois was wearing her standard purple blouse and lavender skirt, though she took care to make the skirt longer since it was still winter.

Though she had figured out by now that Clark Kent and Superman were the same person, she and Clark still pretended that they weren't because she thought it was funnier that way.

"Lois, Clark, good evening." Perry greeted as his eyes bore through a stack of papers that he was holding.

As Kal-El took the form of a very nervous man as Clark Kent, he let Lois do the talking.

"Boss, tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and Smallville wants to take me to his hometown," Lois requested.

"Yeah, sure. There's a worldwide truce anyway so there's literally nothing to report on. So, do whatever you want. Have fun and be safe," Perry permitted without looking up from his papers.

If Perry had looked up for one second, he would have chuckled at Lois's shocked expression at how it was this easy to convince him. Even Clark was visibly trying not to burst out laughing at her reaction.

Shaking her head, Lois was quickly able to get out of her shocked phase and said, "Thanks, boss."

Twelve hours later, (yeah, I know that I'm being lazy here, because I didn't utilize my time wisely enough) Clark, Lois, and Kara were ready to go to Smallville.

Before they headed to the airport, Clark met with Conner to discuss if he and M'gann wanted to go with them.

"My parents already know J'onn. They met one Christmas so they would be thrilled to meet his niece," Superman offered.

"Look, Clark." Superboy responded with some hesitation. "I've always wanted to meet Jonathan and Martha and I'm sure that M'gann would be enthusiastic about doing so, but I don't think that now is the time."

"Why not? What are you two doing?" Clark asked.

"Basically, we're going to have a picnic outside Metropolis tonight," Conner answered.

"Reminds me of how I started courting Lois," The older Kryptonian reminisced.

"Yeah, funny thing about that," Conner agreed. "So, we both understand each other, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Hope the two of you have a good Valentine's Day." Conner's older "brother" wished as he walked back to the Javelin that the Justice League lent for Clark's personal use.

"Same to you, Kal," Kon-El responded.

Lois and Kara were already waiting in the Javelin's cockpit for Superman to take control of the strange plane and fly them to Smallville. When Clark arrived, he flew for the next FOUR HOURS! (Yes, this was an Angry Joe reference. I'm not sorry.)

When they finally arrived in Smallville, the clock had already changed to Kansas's Central Time Zone, and it was 10:23 AM CST.

There was little point in secret identities in Clark's hometown because the community already knew him as Superman, but were loyal enough not to tell anyone else about his secret identity. Exiting the Javelin, they found the Kent farmhouse a few miles away. Ten minutes later (yeah, I'm doing a lot of time skips here, because I didn't have the time for filler), they finally arrived at the house.

They would have arrived sooner, but Lois insisted on a more scenic route, so blame Lois. As soon as Jonathan and Martha Kent showed themselves, Clark ran to give his adopted parents a big hug.

"Clark, Kara, Lois, good to see you!" Martha greeted as soon as her son released her and Jonathan.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mom and Dad," Superman responded.

"Same to you, son," Jonathan responded.

"A little early for dinner, though, isn't it?" Lois asked.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just celebrate this great day," Jonathan joyfully said.

While Lois spent time that morning exploring the farmland, Clark and his parents had a talk in the backyard regarding her.

"You love her, don't you, son?" the middle-aged farmer asked his adopted son.

"Yes, Dad," Clark admitted. "I'm going to propose to her." The Kryptonian pulled out a golden ring.

"I believe that you should pursue the one you believe to be your soulmate, especially on a day like this," Martha encouraged.

"The thing is I spend a lot of time saving the world so I'm not sure if I can balance being both a superhero and a family man," Clark insecurely admitted.

"You'll find a way, son. I promise," Jonathan reassured. "After all, your friends Barry, Arthur, and Hal are able to balance both responsibilities."

"I suppose so," Clark said.

"Where's Conner, by the way?" Martha asked. "Didn't you want to bring him along?"

"He and Miss Martian were interested in going, but they also had plans for tonight."

"Fair enough. We can start preparations for dinner now, I guess," Jonathan said.

Clark raised an eyebrow at his adopted father's suggestion.

"There have been dinners that have been as early as the afternoon, son," Jon clarified.

"True," Clark admitted.

By the time dinner was ready at 1 in the afternoon, there was an unimaginable banquet that would make Sergeant Apone shocked. Everyone exchanged heart and humor over the dining table where they ate everything from apple pie and ham to French bread and potatoes.

When everyone was full, and boy was everyone full, Clark began to stutter as he tried to tell Lois something.

"What's that, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if, well, I don't know how to put this," Clark awkwardly stated.

 _Come on, Clark. You love her so just propose to her._ Kara encouraged mentally even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to, well, marry me," Clark finally said as he pulled out a golden ring to propose.

Lois was shocked at the boy scout's proposal and was snapped out of it when Kara was speaking.

"Say yes!" Kara encouraged, clearly hoping her cousin would find happiness.

"Yes, the answer is obviously yes," Lois accepted as she and Clark joined each other in a kiss.

All who were there cheered for the couple's happiness.

"I love you, Lois," Superman declared as he pulled away.

"I don't normally get sappy, but I love you too, Smallville," Lois admitted.

* * *

 **Superboy (Kon-El of Krypton/Conner Kent) x Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz of Mars/Megan Morse)**

 _Metropolis, New Jersey; February 14th 5:30 PM ET_

Conner and Megan went to Centennial Park for their picnic that they had prepared for tonight. They didn't want to do something extravagant like some of the others. They wanted something far simpler.

Conner and Megan were interested into going to Smallville with Clark, but they ultimately decided on simplicity for tonight. Clark understood and had wished them the best.

Megan slowly opened the basket to reveal the dinner made for the two of them. She worried that Conner would shun her bad cooking and was mentally preparing herself for such reprisals. She pulled out the small dinner and put it on the red and white blanket with two plates to compliment it. She distributed the meal evenly among the two of them: one chicken leg, two bread rolls, an apple, and a dozen grapes.

Megan was already cringing at how bad she did at cooking: the chicken looked under-cooked, the bread rolls were too small. How did she go wrong? She turned to look at how Conner had already started chewing the food and, though he tried to put a brave face, it was clear that he was going to have a hard time with this food.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ " M'gann begged to Conner through their telepathic link.

Instead of anger, she was met with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" _The truth is, Megan, I didn't care about the food. I just wanted to spend tonight with you._ " Conner confessed.

" _Really_?"

" _Did you think that I'd get mad over something as silly as a bad meal?_ "

" _Well, I guess I did, but, just like you said, it was silly, and-_ "

" _Come here._ "

Conner pulled Megan towards him for a kiss, a sentiment that she returned.

Yeah, I know. It's sappy, but it's also really sweet and endearing. So let the young couple enjoy their love.

Pulling away, Conner said to Megan, " _That's what I wanted to do tonight._ "

"That's sweet, Conner, but I feel like I should have done better," Megan apologized.

" _Clark once told me that failure is a second chance at redemption. You tried to save J'onn's people long ago and, even though you failed, fate gave you another chance to do good when the White Martians invaded. You proved that the White Martians didn't have to be evil._ " Conner spoke in a way that would make Superman proud.

" _I know. So. what do we do now?_ " Megan asked.

" _I have no idea,_ " Conner confessed.

" _Want to look at the stars?_ " M'gann offered.

" _Yes,_ " Conner answered simply.

And looked at the stars they did. They saw formations of Superman's famous S symbol; Batman's Bat symbol; Wonder Woman's W symbol; all of these constellations were too much to be a coincidence.

" _What about the others?_ " Megan wondered.

" _Lots of us are celebrating, I heard that Nightwing is watching Titanic with Starfire. Poor dude._ " Conner chuckled.

Megan giggled at Dick's misfortune.

" _I love you, Megan,_ " Conner declared as he gently pulled her head closer.

" _I love you, too, Conner,_ " Megan responded as they shared a kiss.

Kryptonian and Martian became one that day.

* * *

 **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) x Starfire (Koriand'r/Kory Anders)**

 _Mount Justice, Rhode Island; February 14th, 7:30 PM ET_

Nightwing could not believe this. He had been fooled into watching Titanic with Starfire on Valentine's Day. He should have realized that behind that innocent and naive young woman was someone that could be playfully manipulative. At least it wasn't Twilight, otherwise this would be the worst Valentine's Day ever!

No, the very worst Valentine's Day would be if Kory would take him to Fifty Shades Freed.

Kory returned to the living room where the television was showing the main menu of the Titanic Blu-ray. "Are you excited to watch this movie, Dick?" Kory asked in a slightly sardonic tone.

Damn, he really did overestimate her naivete. "Maybe," Dick answered with similar sarcasm.

"Then let's watch," the excited Tamarian stated as she pressed the play button on the remote a little too hard.

There was an awkward pause for a minute and then Starfire wondered, "Why will the movie not play?"

"I think it is because you broke the remote on accident," Dick answered. "Fortunately, the Blu-ray player has a manual button to press play."

"Yay!" Kory cheered.

"Just let me press the button this time," Nightwing offered. "We wouldn't want to break the Blu-ray player itself."

"Yes, that does seem wise," the orange alien agreed.

Dick smiled. He always loved the way Kory talked, her lack of understanding of idioms or innuendo was what attracted him to her in the first place. That attraction, though, had a price. Back when he joined the Teen Titans as Robin, he was still dating Barbara, and they would send letters and emails between each other when he was not helping Bruce in Gotham.

Eventually, though, when he met Starfire, he did the number one thing that he regretted: he cheated on Barbara with Kory and, when Batman found out, it was their resulting argument that made Dick stop being Robin to became Nightwing.

To this day, he viewed cheating on Barbara as the biggest mistake of his life. He was surprised when she finally forgave him, content with remaining friends. She told him that she wanted him to be happy and he was still surprised by that. Now if he could just find a way to fake pressing the play button to delay Titanic being watched.

He knew that some Blu-ray players required a remote to actually play a movie, even those with a play button on the player. So, if he could pretend that he was pressing the button and the movie wouldn't play, he would be saved from three hours of Titanic.

In his confused thoughts, though, he accidentally pressed the button harder than he meant. He thought that it was going to play. Fortunately, this Blu-ray player actually needed the remote to play the movie so he was saved. He felt guilty, though, as he looked back at the disappointed look on Starfire's face.

"Sorry, Kory," Dick sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Looks like we can't play Titanic." He was definitely going to think of another way to spend Valentine's evening with Starfire.

"I understand, Dick," Kory responded with a similar sigh.

"I'm going to order some pizza and I'll see if I can order another remote for the Blu-ray," Nightwing reassured as he started dialing Pizza Hut. As much as he hated the thought of having to watch Titanic because his girlfriend wanted to watch it, he hated it whenever Kory was sad even more.

"Thank you, Richard," Koriand'r thanked.

Richard. Hardly anyone used his legal name unless it was used for an emphasis. He supposed that he shouldn't waste that emphasis.

Kory sighed at how sweet her boyfriend was to her and vice versa. Many couples in the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice often snarked at each other to mask their feelings of love even though everyone knew. There was no such pretense between them, though, and it was all the better.

As the former Robin put his phone away, evidently finished talking with the Pizza Hut manager, he looked back at the purple-clad alien with fondness. They slowly moved closer to another and, just as you would expect, they joined each other in a kiss that lasted for a minute before they were interrupted by Cyborg's pained cries of walking against his will.

Raven was so in trouble.

"Okay, Raven. Why did you make Victor walk into the living room?" Nightwing asked.

"Because he apparently didn't ship me and Beast Boy," Raven answered in her trademark deadpan.

"Wait, what?" Dick asked.

"Long story," Raven answered. "Anyway, are we watching Titanic?"

"Once we get the remote fixed. Just waiting for pizza at this point," Dick answered. "Victor, can you fix this remote?"

"Give me five minutes and we're good to go," Cyborg answered.

"Good," Dick responded as he wondered how Beast Boy and Raven became a couple.

* * *

 **Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) x Raven (Rachel Roth)**

 _Mount Justice, Rhode Island; February 14th, 7:25 PM ET_

Raven could not believe she was doing this, but she was walking down the halls of where the junior members of the Justice League congregated after missions to admit to some green shapeshifting kid that she liked him.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this. Hell, Beast Boy annoyed her far too many times for her to have a romantic interest in him. So why did she have a crush on Garfield? It certainly wasn't because he was a "bad boy" since his pranks were certainly not intended out of malice but simply out of a desire to have fun.

She guessed that it was something about him being a "nice guy". Whenever he wasn't wasting his time on comedy that no one else thought funny, he was actually quite sweet and cute.

She, on the other hand, was more of a "bad girl", though her constant snarkiness was meant to disguise her feelings of loneliness and sadness. Being the daughter of a demon had a tendency to do that. She and Gar were far more alike than either would be willing to admit, but that was about to change.

The pale teenage girl walked into the arcade where her crush was playing Injustice 2 with Cyborg. Evidently, they were playing competitive mode because the amount of gear that Beast Boy's character Robin had wasn't doing anything against Cyborg.

"Yes! I win again! Tenth time in a row!" Victor cheered.

If Rachel was drinking a beverage right now, she would have spit it right out on the couch because of her shock. "Holy crap, Vic!" Gar shouted. "You better not be using hacks!"

"No, it's just how my brain is able to think of hundreds of ways to kick your ass," Cyborg boasted.

"That's cheating!" Gar accused.

"No more than buying microtransactions at an attempt to be better," Victor pointed out.

"We both agreed to be on competitive mode so it can't possibly be pay to win!" The green shapeshifter complained.

"Whatever. I'm done kicking your ass. I'm going to play Halo," Cyborg stated as Beast Boy got up from his seat.

Garfield groaned as he walked away until he ran into Raven.

"Cyborg beating you again?" Raven asked with a bit of snark.

"How did you know? Were you spying on us?" Garfield stupidly asked.

"No, I'm a psychic that can read minds and I could tell what was making you feel bad," Raven replied sardonically. "Of course, I was spying on you."

"Anything else you wanted, oh, Mistress of Magic?" Garfield shot back.

Despite the fact that the joke was clearly at Raven's offense, she couldn't help but chuckle a little at Beast Boy's comeback. "Okay, that was a good one," Raven said with zero hint of sarcasm.

"Did you just laugh at my joke?" Beast Boy said shocked.

"Yes, because it was kind of funny," Raven admitted. "But to answer your question, yes, there is something else I wanted to do."

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

The answer he got was in the form of her purple-black lips pressing his own green mouth.

He was too shocked by her response to do anything, mesmerized by the kiss. Both parties were amazed at how good their breath was. Who knew that demonic lips tasted so good? Likewise, Beast Boy evidently used mouthwash surprisingly often.

Pulling his head away, she continued with, "I like you, stupid."

"Well, it's about time," Cyborg loudly observed, seemingly shipping Raven and Beast Boy together.

"You said the exact same thing when Nightwing and Starfire got together." Beast Boy responded.

"And here, I'm talking about how I finally connected with a match in Halo 2," Cyborg said.

Raven couldn't help but eye-roll at the overstatement.

"What? The Master Chief Collection's servers haven't been fully fixed yet!" Cyborg retorted to her silent anger.

"That's it. We're dragging you with us to watch Titanic with Nightwing and Starfire," Raven responded, having enough with this nonsense.

Using her powers of dark magic, she forcibly made Cyborg shut down the Xbox One X console and follow her and Beast Boy to the living room.

"I like you, too, Raven," Beast Boy finally responded.

Raven smiled at how she met her match on Valentine's Day.

Now, she couldn't help but wonder what Wally was doing tonight.

* * *

 **Kid Flash (Wally West) x Linda Park**

 _Keystone City, Ohio; February 14th, 7:45 PM ET_

Wally West thought himself as the ladies' man in Keystone College, always flirting with female co-eds and the occasional professor who was only a few years older. His ego was extended to his job as Kid Flash, the sidekick to his uncle, the Flash, and infuriating the other women in the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice.

Eventually, though, he abandoned this thought process as he actually found someone that he truly loved: Linda Park, a fellow student at the university.

Uncharacteristically, he was unable to actually ask her out until Shayera encouraged him to get a date with Linda on Valentine's Day. To his enthusiasm, she said "yes", and they were now waiting in line at a Burger King to order their food.

What they were studying to become could not be any more different: Wally was trying to become a mechanic, while Linda was studying journalism.

It was kind of funny how many love interests of superheroes were journalists. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, Superman and Lois Lane, hell, even Vicki Vale was interested in Batman for a while. He was always kind of curious how when he fell in love with Linda he was reduced to a bashful kid unable to flirt with her.

He guessed that it was the "Chivalrous Pervert" syndrome, where a pervert like Wally had standards. Or maybe it was the "Ladykiller in Love" virus, though as he didn't really have much success in that regard. He wasn't really a ladykiller.

It definitely wasn't "All Girls Want a Bad Boy" because for one, Wally wasn't really a "bad boy" even with his many flirtations. Second of all, nowhere near "all girls" wanted Wally. Number three, if that rule applied, it was definitely to Batman because many female members of the Justice League at least had a brief crush on him.

Maybe it was the "Single Woman Seeks Good Man" where one woman falls in love with a man because he was good? Or it was the "Can't Act Perverted Toward a Love Interest" thing. Yeah, that's right. It definitely wasn't being a skirt chaser.

Anyway, it was now their turn to order their food. The problem was who would pay for it? Wally didn't have a lot of money, but it wouldn't be chivalrous to make Linda pay for the food, would it? Screw it, he was going to pay for Linda starvation be damned.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order?" A familiar redheaded young man asked.

Upon reading the tag, Wally was shocked to find out that Red Arrow's alternate job was working at fast food. Barely able to hold in his amusement at Roy Harper working at a Burger King for the sake of being polite for Linda, he responded with "I'm paying for her", referring to the young woman in the yellow jacket.

Linda's reaction was to raise one of her black eyebrows in amusement at how he was being a gentleman.

"Yes, of course. So, what is it that she wants?" Roy asked with irritation that he would be playing matchmaker for Kid Flash.

"Oh, I'll have the 4 pack of chicken nuggets with a large side of onion rings, please," Linda requested.

"Anything else, Miss?" Roy wondered, barely able to hide his annoyance at Wally's presence.

"A small diet coke, please," Linda replied.

Reaching into his wallet, he thankfully had a picture of Andrew Jackson in there. In other words, twenty bucks.

"Okay, Wally. What do you want? Are you still paying or is your girlfriend going to do the same for you as you did for her?" Roy asked in a way that was purposely trying to annoy Wally.

"Yeah, I'm still paying," Wally declared, unfazed by Harper's hostility. "I'll have two double whoppers with cheese with two large French fries plus a large Coca-Cola."

Had Wally turned his head to the left, he would have seen Linda's shock at how he had such a large diet and still managed to keep such a nice figure. Fortunately, he was able to see Harper's infuriated reaction at how he was unable to irritate Wally.

"Very well," Roy stated, barely able to contain his frustration. "That will be..."

I hope that twenty dollars is enough, Wally wished inwardly.

"... $17.46 plus tax," Roy finished. (Yes, I know this price isn't exactly accurate, but I forgot what the actual prices are the last time I was at a Burger King, so give me a break.)

The redheaded speedster gave the archer the twenty-dollar bill and the latter gave the former the change back, though it might have been a little less than the actual change, in a futile effort to piss Wally off.

"Friend of yours?" Linda asked as they walked to their table.

"You could say that, if friendship was a tense alliance where there was constant banter between each other," Wally answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Linda wondered, curious about "alliance".

Of course, Wally didn't tell her that he was the Kid Flash. Should he tell her now?

Screw it, he was going to tell her.

"This is secret information that doesn't leave you," Wally whispered into her right ear. "I am actually the Kid Flash."

"What?" Linda anticlimactically asked. She must have thought it was some kind of joke.

"It's true. Ever wonder why I don't have a lot of cash, it's because I'm the Flash's sidekick after daily classes in the afternoon. There's no time to seek employment when you're saving the world. My speed is also why I order a lot of food because I burn lots of energy," Wally carefully explained.

"Oh," The Asian American responded, now feeling silly.

"Order number five for Wally West!" Roy called from the counter.

"Be right back, babe," Wally promised.

He fulfilled this promise in a minute, carrying a HUGE tray of food.

At least Linda knew exactly how Wally looked so good.

They ate their food in awkward silence. Awkward not because of there being problems between them, but awkward because of how Wally was trying not to eat in a rush. Uncle Barry had to be careful when it came to dinner dates with Aunt Iris so there was that. If only he had gotten advice on that part, then it might not be so awkward.

"Wally, are you alright?" Linda asked with the most adorable look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just wondering how many French Fries Roy has had?" Wally lied.

"I don't understand," Linda said confused.

Of course, she didn't understand internet slang.

"I was talking about his attitude and about how there was a lot of salt on my fries," Wally explained, trying to cover his BS. "I wonder if the reason why he's so salty is because he ate so many fries."

"Oh, you were talking about Roy being salty," Linda giggled, finally getting the joke.

So, she wasn't clueless about internet speak after all.

"If you want, you can eat the second double whopper." Wally offered.

"Thanks, but I'm lactose intolerant," Linda stated, referring to the cheese.

"Of course, ma'am," Wally awkwardly said.

"Seriously, though, eating food together shouldn't be this awkward," Linda noted.

"Since you know that I'm the Kid Flash," Wally whispered. "I don't think I can eat food rapidly in a public place. Can we finish our meal somewhere else, please?"

"Wally, I'm still surprised that you are actually a good boy, especially after how you used to think of yourself," Linda admitted. "In fact, we don't need to eat here for Valentine's Day."

"Why not?" Wally asked.

The redheaded speedster got his answer with a kiss on the lips and he responded in kind.

Along with many patrons of the restaurant, Roy Harper was among the many to watch as Wally West and Linda Park began to make out. Though he would never admit it, he was very happy for the two of them and he wanted their relationship to work out.

The black haired Korean-American reporter pulled away from Wally's lips and gave a second answer, "That, and because I love you."

"Same here," Kid Flash answered bashfully.

They got a bag, put their remaining food in, and walked out of Burger King, but not before Wally got a glimpse of Roy's smile at their happiness.

So, Roy was a "Jerk with a Heart of Gold". Go figure.

* * *

 **Green Lantern II (John Stewart) x Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol)**

 _Cairo, Egypt; February 14th, 8:00 PM EET_

Shayera had managed to convince John to go with her to the Egyptian capital for dinner tonight. She had to admit, she was unable to get the possibility that she was an Egyptian ruler thousands of years ago. Even though Carter Hall was a little obsessed, ultimately, he was understanding of how Shayera was meant to be with John Stewart.

They were seeing each other now which was something.

"Shayera, you okay?" John asked, noticing that she looked troubled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to further our relationship," the redheaded Thanagarian clarified.

"How so?" the bald Green Lantern wondered.

Miss Hol wasn't able to answer that question because their waiter was now here to collect their bill. John pulled out a checkbook and wrote the amount due with his green pen. He pulled out the check and gave it to the waiter then turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Seriously, though, you keep tiptoeing around what you're trying to ask me," John observed. "The Marines taught me that beating around the bush won't solve your problems. You've got to be direct."

"I suppose so," Shayera admitted.

"So, what exactly do you want to talk about?" John asked.

"Earlier today, I talked with Wally to seek love if it looked for you," Shayera sighed. "I know it sounds strange talking about him like that, but he was nothing like he normally acted like he does about young women. He wasn't a skirt chaser with Linda."

John raised his eyebrow in amusement regarding the mental image of Wally stumbling and bashfully regarding this "Linda".

"So, I wanted, um, for you to propose," Shayera awkwardly asked.

"Why wait?" John rhetorically asked. "Why not you?"

"Probably, because I thought I was dealing with the same issue that Diana and Helena were dealing with their boyfriends: namely, their inability to pull their heads out of their asses regarding relationships," Shayera rather bluntly answered.

After a moment of awkward silence, John burst out laughing at the comparison between him and Batman and Question because it was very true. "I'll give you that one, Shayera," John admitted. "I should have been more proactive."

"So, are you proposing?" Shayera asked.

"Of course, I am, dear. I love you," John answered.

The Thanagarian gave a warm smile in response to her lover's words. "Love you too," Shayera said as they stole a kiss.

After pulling apart, the veteran Green Lantern created engagement rings for both of them with his powers.

"That, and the fact that you can create those," Shayera chuckled.

* * *

 **Question (Victor Sage) x Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)**

 _Hub City, Illinois; February 14th, 6:30 PM CDT_

Huntress walked into the apartment building where her boyfriend was doubtlessly trying to find an alleged conspiracy related to Valentine's Day. She really did have to pull Vic's head out of his ass. She really did love him, but it was an absolute pain when he was obsessing over nonexistent conspiracies.

At least Diana was on cloud nine when it came to Batman as she finally managed to get a date with him. She finally walked into Room 343 to find various magazine covers, newspaper clippings, and photographs taped to the wall as well as numerous electronic devices on.

Looking for the plug, she then remembered that iPads didn't necessarily require plugs to function.

"Victor Sage, I have had it with your obsession over conspiracies over the silliest things," Helena said to the apparently faceless conspiracy theorist.

"The Romans tried to stop this holiday because it was started by the Christian sect!" Question insisted.

"Come on, Q," Helena implored more gently as she kissed his forehead.

"Sorry, I tried to get out of this mindset for today, but I obviously failed," Question apologized.

"Don't worry, we can settle for dinner and a movie after all," Helena stated.

For all his crazy faults, he was one of the smartest men alive which was why he remained on the Justice League.

"You wanted to have an Italian supper and I already picked The Godfather in advance," Question reported, evidently proving his insights on the future.

"Okay and I take it that you've already gotten-" Helena started.

"The pasta, sauce, and bread are already bought. I got groceries this morning," Vic interrupted.

"Well, you can't already have the-"

"I also got two bottles of Italian wine and a few bags of popcorn."

How was he so prepared for every eventuality? No wonder Batman had him on the Watchtower most of the time.

"Additionally, in the event that we were to have-"

"Okay, that's enough," Huntress interrupted. "I get that you're prepared for everything."

"Especially for after we arrested Steven Mandragora and you told me not to ask any questions," Question recalled. "Or when I had to get that three-terabyte computer drive back from you, or when-"

"Alright, do shut up and kiss me," Helena interrupted.

"I can do the former, but I am unable to do the latter as my mask needs to be removed," Victor adorkably responded.

"Right, give me a second, and let me find the spray can," Huntress asked as she searched for the correct pocket in her lover's blue overcoat.

Pulling it out, the aerosol was sprayed on Victor's head, causing his polish black hair to turn red, and all that was left was to peel the flesh mask off his face. His green eyes still were the same and he certainly wasn't the ugliest guy of all time.

Finally able to fulfill the second request, Vic kissed Helena before she pulled away.

"I take it that you weren't able to cook the pasta," Helena wondered.

"Tried earlier but wasted an entire box in the process," Vic admitted. "Luckily, I bought spares."

"You let me worry about that," Huntress offered. "I still remember several Italian recipes by heart."

"Because you were still hiding in Rome when Batman found you," Question deduced.

"Right," The black haired heroine stated as she walked to the kitchen to bake the pasta.

Thirty minutes later, it was evident that Helena was a far better cook than Vic as her spaghetti was far superior to her lover's attempt. And of course, Vic was distracted by his conspiracies while Helena was cooking. Fortunately, he was undistracted by the time Helena was finished.

After they finished eating their dinner, Question got two clean glasses and halfway emptied a bottle of wine into the glasses for him and Huntress to enjoy.

"I suppose this is the time to call a toast to Valentine's Day," the eccentric redhead wondered.

"Yes, it is, baby doll," Helena agreed as she grabbed one of the glasses.

Their glasses of wine touched and then their owners downed the beverage.

"I already have The Godfather ready to watch on the TV in the bedroom, unless if you don't want to relive memories of the mafia wars that took your family's lives," Question reported.

"Sure, let's watch it," Helena said.

The couple got on the bed as the menu for the 1972 classic was already displayed on the television. "It is getting a little warm, don't you think?" Helena flirtatiously asked.

"Which is why I previously removed my overcoat," Vic responded, either clueless or trying to ignore his girlfriend's advances.

"Cut the crap, Q. You know exactly what I mean," Huntress said. "Or is that why you constantly wear a mask that covers your face so you can't be seen ogling me in my costume?"

"I suppose that you have a point regarding your revealing wardrobe," Q awkwardly responded.

The Italian-American young woman smiled seductively as she removed her shirt, her purple jacket already discarded at the coat hanger. Sighing inwardly, Vic decided to join in the nonsense by removing his yellow tunic, revealing a surprisingly good muscle shape for a relatively impoverished hero.

Deciding that the movie could wait, he turned off the TV and turned to reveal Huntress in her black and purple lingerie. "Unless if the heat I'm feeling is because of the poor air conditioning, I suppose that I am blushing because I love you," Question adorably declared.

"Love you too, Q. Now let's do this," Helena smiled before they started making out on the bed.

Oh, the different ways that Valentine's Day can end.

* * *

 **Batman (Bruce Wayne) x Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince)**

 _Watchtower, Orbit; February 14th, 05:30_

This morning, Bruce Wayne volunteered to do monitor duty on the Watchtower.

Many were surprised by his choice but agreed with his reasoning. Just because there would be a worldwide truce didn't mean that some idiots with a gun wouldn't try to violate it or that Mother Nature wouldn't bring misery to some parts of the world.

In the meantime, the various female members of the Justice League, Young Justice, and Teen Titans discussed in the dining commons what they would be doing on Valentine's Day.

Dinah would be going to Star City with Oliver for dinner later tonight; M'gann was going to make a picnic for Conner; Kara was going with Clark and Lois to Smallville for dinner with Martha and Jonathan Kent; Helena would try to get Vic to abandon his conspiracies for one day; Raven was going to admit to Beast Boy that she liked him; Starfire had tricked Nightwing into watching Titanic with her tonight; Shayera was going to convince John to pull his head out of his ass and propose to her; and Diana, well, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She knew that she wanted to date Bruce, but his workaholic personality made that almost impossible and he was going to be on monitor duty for a long time today unless he was convinced otherwise.

She had always been interested in him, long before he became Batman even. Back when he was going on his sojourn around the world with Rachel Dawes, they had met in Athens while Diana was scouting for pirates that had been attacking Themyscira. The three of them joined an alliance to stop the pirates and end the threat to Themyscira.

She had learned to love him, but she didn't know how to express it. Her infatuation was thought to be short lived when her mother summoned her back to the island. Fortunately, a few years later, they would meet up again with several other superheroes to fight the White Martians that invaded Earth.

Together, along with Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Martian Manhunter, they had formed the Justice League and defeated the White Martians.

Now, she was trying to figure out how he could convince Batman to get out of his, what Wally called it, "emo phase", which apparently meant being super dark and broody.

"Hey, Diana. You awake?" the redheaded Thanagarian asked as she nudged her shoulder.

The Amazon shook her head to readjust her bearings.

"I believe so," Diana answered with some awkwardness.

"You're thinking about Bruce again, aren't you?" Zatanna asked with a grin.

Flushing red, she got up from her seat to get an iced mocha to return her to her normal temperature, but no amount of the cold beverage could cool down the heat between her and Batman.

"Listen, he might act like an asocial jerk 24/7, but deep down, he really likes you. You've just got to let him figure it out," Zatanna assured.

"What if he can't, though?" Diana asked somberly. "He might want to pursue a relationship, but his many issues prevent that. I mean look at what happened to Rachel Dawes."

Zatanna looked down in sadness, remembering that it was likely Rachel's death that led to Bruce being unable to pursue happiness, fearing the same would happen to the next woman in his life.

"Add to that, we know that he sired Damian Wayne with Talia al Ghul. Even though she no longer contacts Bruce, he is still haunted by past relationships," Diana added.

"Well, perhaps it is time to un-haunt him," Shayera stated, grabbing her mace.

Dinah extended a hand towards the Thanagarian's back.

"I don't think that's necessary. This is something that Diana has to do," Dinah retorted.

"That's right." Zatanna concurred. "She has to be able to make Bruce pull his head out of his ass and realize that a relationship between the two of them can work."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Zatara." Helena stated, clearly having to deal with Question's bull crap about conspiracies.

"You know what I think I'm going to convince him to get out of the Monitor console," Diana stated, pumped with resolve. "I'm going to ask him to a dinner date at his house and he will see reason."

"That's the spirit, Diana!" the women of the Justice League cheered as the sole female founding member flew to the bridge of the Watchtower.

She knocked the bridge door twice. When she didn't get a response, she decided to try to open it. The door was locked. She would simply break the door open, but destroying a door that would cost the man you were trying to date $10,000 was probably not the way to appeal to him.

"I know you can hear me, Batman," Diana called.

The only response was silence.

"Are you pretending that you can't hear me, Bruce?" Diana asked.

The door suddenly opened and she was shocked to see Batman here.

"Sorry, new doors for the bridge are soundproof. Probably should have told you that," Batman explained.

"Why would you need to prevent sound from leaving the bridge?" Diana wondered out loud.

"Variety of reasons," Bruce said, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Such as?"

"Preventing secret plans from getting out, shouting numerous expletives in response to pranksters outside the door, and having the noises of lovemaking flee the bridge," Bruce awkwardly explained.

Diana raised an eyebrow in amusement at how cute Bruce was when he was trying to avoid answer a potentially awkward question. Now she had the satisfaction of the same feeling that Bruce had whenever he saw Diana be adorable in awkwardness.

"If it's about Valentine's Day then I'm not going to change my mind," Bruce bluntly stated.

"Someone else can watch the world for a day. You need to stop overworking yourself," Diana sincerely argued.

"Every minute that I spend conscious and am not doing anything productive is a waste of time," Bruce denied.

"Hey, Batman," A familiar voice called. It was Kid Flash.

"Buddy, you should really take this chance. Diana is your second chance at a life outside of fighting crime," Wally encouraged. "Shayera just encouraged me to seek out love today and I'm going to take a chance."

"Love or simple infatuation?" Bruce asked.

"The simple fact that I had to get help from Hawkgirl proves that it was love, okay?" Wally responded. "Anyway, you should at least take a chance. Bye!"

Wally then sped off, evidently getting ready for his classes at Keystone College.

"Meet me at Wayne Manor, eight thirty tonight." Bruce stated. "We can talk."

"Meeting" and "talking" was at least a step in the right direction, even if Batman refused to acknowledge it as dating.

Almost fifteen hours later, Batman and Wonder Woman were having Mediterranean in the ancient dining room. As the main course was still being cooked by Alfred, Bruce and Diana sustained themselves with roasted garlic spread as their appetizers.

"Bruce, I know that your personal life hasn't been the best," Diana stated.

"You could say that. Having your fiancé murdered by the Joker has a tendency to do that," Bruce darkly and humorlessly answered. "Then find out that you impregnated the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and you end up very messed up."

"Bruce, why don't you consult Doctor Fate?" Diana offered. "He can help you. There are people who care about you. Me, Clark, Alfred, even Wally are all ready and willing to give you help."

"The moment Bruce Wayne's parents died in that alley was the precise moment I became Batman," Bruce stated. "Rachel's death merely solidified my endless path."

Diana sighed as she knew that Batman had a strong tendency to be what Wally called an "asshole", yet she and so many others pitied him for his many tragedies. He was a "Jerkass Woobie", when someone was extremely unpleasant yet you just wanted to give them a hug.

"So, would Rachel want you to wallow in self-hatred?" Diana asked. "No, she would want you to move on."

"But to where?" Batman asked. "There's nowhere left to go."

"If you're done with self-loathing, sir, then the Mediterranean Patio Pizza in the oven is ready," Alfred interrupted.

"Thank you, Alfred," Batman whispered.

As soon as the butler went to get the pizza, Diana began to speak again.

"Okay, Mister Emo. You need to stop this silliness and realize that you can go the Watchtower."

Bruce sighed as he realized that she was right.

"With luck, I'll return to sanity," Batman admitted with a touch of humor.

"So, about this dating thing. Wally is rooting for us a lot and I think we should indulge him," Diana said.

"Yes, it's time," Bruce somberly yet hopefully said as Alfred returned with the pizza.

"Managed to get Master Wayne to cease his nonsense, Mistress Prince?" Alfred asked, clearly hoping for the Batman to find love in Wonder Woman.

 _Damn, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Selina was hoping for this relationship,_ Bruce mentally admitted.

"Being emo, yes. Fighting crime while wearing a Batsuit, I don't think so." Diana answered with a smile.

Alfred smiled in return, content with knowing that Bruce would find happiness once again.

After they finished the pizza, Batman and Wonder Woman began to talk again regarding their possible relationship.

"So, Bruce, do you think that it's possible for these dates to continue?" Diana asked.

"I believe so," Bruce answered. "No, I know so."

Diana's excited response was a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Bruce," Diana said after removing her lips.

"I, ahem, I love you, too," Bruce stated, trying to regain his bearings.

This relationship would be somewhat rocky, but at least he was ready to give happiness a chance for the first time in years.

He got a ring on his Android and pulled out his phone. The notification was a text message from Clark. "Just proposed to Lois and she accepted. Was hoping you could be best man."

"Good for him," Bruce congratulated.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Clark and Lois are getting married soon. He asked me to be his best man," Bruce clarified.

"That's wonderful!" Diana exclaimed.

"I know and for the first time in a very long time I have hope for the future," Bruce hopefully admitted.

"But tomorrow, we have to go back to crimefighting," Diana sighed.

"Don't worry. The truce is in effect until it hits midnight in the Samoa Time Zone," Bruce reassured.

"That's good, crazy man," Diana said as they kissed a second time.

* * *

 **Phew, I am never doing a scheduled fanfic ever again because I really mismanaged my time here, not just because of this fanfic, but also because of poor grades that I found out of around a week ago. I'm still writing fanfiction, but there won't be a schedule anymore.**

 **And yes, I am continuing to work on the Justice League Watchtower Rules, but in a different way. I haven't decided what that different way will be yet, but I'll let you know when I do.**

 **And again, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone, especially if you're reading this, Laura.**


End file.
